


Stealing Stars

by mountainglade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainglade/pseuds/mountainglade
Summary: After a whirlwind romance, Ashe seems to have betrayed Hana. But perhaps there's a chance that the MEKA pilot can turn the bandit's life around?





	Stealing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Decided my first AO3 post should be for Femslash February with one of the less common ships I've seen.

“So I suppose you want to ask me why I did it.”

Hana fixed the other woman with her stare, but said nothing. She knew her well enough to know when a monologue was coming. It was a quirk of hers, one that Hana found cute once, though it was hard to find it endearing given the situation.

Ashe turned, locking eyes with the MEKA pilot, clicking her tongue. “That spark of yours… even now I can’t help but think about turning back so that we can go back to drinking and kissing and--”

Hana scoffed. “Oh please. I know your first love is money, and your second is power. I was a fool to think I could be any higher than third place in your heart.” She looked away, but not before noticing the American woman’s lips quiver briefly. Hana felt a little spiteful pride in herself.

Ashe sighed, leaning against the bulkhead of the dropship with folded arms. “As was I, but sometimes we have to make choices in life. I could’ve lost myself in you, I could’ve…   
” She spat the words as if they hurt, and they likely did. “You’re a beautiful danger, a siren Song, if you will,” Ashe grinned at her own weak joke. 

“Talon offered me a fortune, but more importantly, they offered me a way back to myself. I am Calamity Ashe, dangerous and dastardly gunslinger and head of the Deadlock Gang… not ex-criminal girlfriend of an idol and ace pilot.” Ashe stepped closer to Hana, squatting down to be face to face, though Hana jerked her head away after only a moment. “I can’t live in your shadow, sweetheart. I can’t live in anyone’s shadow, not again.”

Hana knew what that tone meant, and she felt her anger and spite and disgust soften as she realized just why Ashe was doing this, why she’d betrayed her;   
She turned her gaze back to Ashe, searching her eyes -- for what, she wasn’t quite sure. “You don’t have to be in my shadow. We could be equals, you could even join MEKA! I could--”

Ashe snarled, slamming her first into the bulkhead, drawing an involuntary gasp and flinch from Hana. “You sound just like him!” She rose, moving back to where she’d been but facing away from Hana. “As if I could do what you do, as if I could ever be anything other than ‘notHana Song.’ Don’t insult me, Hana, don’t you dare.”

Hana lamented her bound hands and feet, wishing she could stand instead of being on the floor rather indignantly. “It’s not an insult, Ashe, you just want it to be one. You’re a better marksman than any of us, I know that you could make a great fit in MEKA with some training. You could do good for the world! You could defend millions of people!   
could,   
” She felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes to her own surprise. Perhaps she’d fallen harder for the bandit woman than she’d thought.

Ashe’s shoulders heaved slightly, betrayed her own tears. Hana wished again she could stand, but this time to hug her and kiss away those tears, to help her push past this fear. She felt the dropship shift as it turned, and suddenly wondered how far from Busan they’d gotten. “Ashe, please, I’m not going to run from you. Even now I’m by your side, aren’t I? We can fix this! It’s not too late! Take us back to Busan and we can find happiness together, whatever that may be.”

Ashe looked at her over her shoulder, and the sight of tears in her eyes was like a blow to the gut for Hana. The pain and conflict was written on her face as plain as day, and she could do nothing but watch. When Ashe spoke, her voice was uncharacteristically shaky. “You’re something else, sweetheart. Y’know that?”

Hana opened her mouth to reply, but Ashe clearly meant it rhetorically, as she moved to the intercom and keyed it while clearing her throat. “Our guest is a little rowdy, y’all set her down somewhere isolated for me, would ya?” Ashe shot a wink to Hana, and she felt her heart soar. Could it be that she’d broken through, that Ashe had believed her and was going to trust her? 

There was a reply over the intercom and the dropship changed course again, but Hana couldn’t take her eyes off Ashe. She couldn’t wait until they got back to Busan, there was so much to do, Ashe was going to be an   
MEKA pilot. She had a good heart, but no matter how she tried to hide it, Hana could see it.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Ashe pulled her to her feet, slicing through the ropes that bound her hands and feet. “Rope was really old fashioned, by the way--” Hana began, but she was cut off when Ashe’s lips pressed against hers, and she pressed herself against the taller woman, wrapping her in a hug. She never wanted to let go, and some small part of her was frightened at the depths of her passion for the American woman, but she pushed those thoughts away again.

Unfortunately, Ashe pulled back after what felt like an eternity or two, and gave Hana one of those grins that got them in this situation in the first place. “I’ll take care of things, don’t you worry.” She reached behind her and pulled out a small pistol, one that Hana immediately recognized as her own due to the coloration and charm. “I’ve sent a signal to Bob, he’ll know what to do when the ship lands. We’re gonna need to take care of the Talon operatives first, alright?”

She looked down at her pistol, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. She’d never fired at anything other than the omnics that attacked Korea from the sea, never at a living person or a humanoid omnic. “I’ve never… they’re   
Ashe…”  
“They’d just as quickly do the same to you, sweetheart. You’ll do just fine.” Ashe gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then moved away to grab her rifle and shotgun from the maglocks on the wall, checking and loading them while Hana tried to calm her conscience. 

Ashe was right, of course; these Talon agents probably wouldn’t hesitate to shoot her, but it didn’t sit right. She distracted herself by tying her hair back and smoothing her clothes out, trying to distance herself. This time tomorrow she and Ashe could be happy and together again. She couldn’t wait to have her guest on her streams, and to show her how her MEKA worked. This was the happiness they’d both been looking for their whole lives, Hana just knew it.

Both women lurched as the dropship slowed and began to descend, another lurch caused Ashe to smile. “Bob detached from the bottom, he’s impatient. Didn’t approve of this job in the first place.” She checked her rifle one more time, then nodded to Hana. “We’ll get through this, sweetheart. Trust me.”

“I do,” Hana replied, flushing a little. She readied her pistol, feeling a little awkward using it in plain clothes and not her jumpsuit, but as usual she had to do what she had to do. “Stopping bad guys will be a good look on you.”

Ashe chuckled, but gave no reply as the ship finally came to rest on the ground. She hit the door control button and readied her rifle as it lowered. Hana moved next to her, leveling her pistol and bracing herself. 

There were armed Talon agents outside, their weapons readied as well, but it was evident they hadn’t expected to be greeted in kind. “Bob,” Ashe called, “now!” She punctuated her sentence with a blast from her rifle and a click from the lever, moving to the corner of the ship’s doorway for cover just as the Talon agents opened fire. 

Hana dove for her own corner, heart racing as bullets ricocheted around the interior. Before she could ask what Bob was doing, she heard heavy rhythmic gunshots, and muffled cries from the Talon squad. Ashe leaned out and fired once, twice more, then stopped. “Well, that was kinda disappointing. Good work, Bob.” 

Peeking out from her corner, Hana saw eight black-clad figures motionless on the ground, with the bulky omnic butler above them, smoke rising and twirling lazily from the twin barrels of his gun. She felt nauseous, but stomached it, stepping down the dropship with her head held high, imagining she were on the red carpet again.

She heard Ashe chuckle, still in the dropship, and so Hana turned to face her. “As always, you’re something else, Hana. I knew you’d do just fine.” Ashe slung her rifle over her shoulder, her free hand on her hip. “Now, this is where we part ways. Bob, hold her.”

Hana felt her blood run cold, starting towards the dropship. “What do you mean? Ashe!” Two icy hands gripped her arms and she could no longer move. “Ashe! What are you doing?!” She jerked and pulled against the omnic’s grip, but couldn’t break free.

Ashe whistled, and a trio figures emerged from the bushes, quickly looting the Talon operatives. Hana looked away with disgust, leveling her gaze at Ashe, who simply shrugged at her. “I couldn’t let them do anything to you, but I can’t be in your shadow, sweetheart. You almost had me, you almost did, but now it’s my turn,” she stepped closer to Hana, and Bob let go of her arms.

“Join me, join the Deadlock Gang, and let me show you the wild side of life. What do you say?” She reached out to Hana, but she slapped the taller woman’s hand away and raised the pistol, aiming at her chest. 

“I can’t believe you’re such a coward, Elizabeth!” Hana’s hands trembled, but she grit her teeth and blinked her eyes free of tears to keep her aim true. “You’re running away from something better for you just because it’s scary and new! You’d rather be a murderer and criminal than better yourself!”

Ashe was silent, head tilted and regarding Hana with a strange mixture of emotions that she couldn’t quite make out. Finally, the American woman sighed, and turned away from her, moving toward the dropship. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe you’re wrong. But I’ve been burned by following love before, and you sound too much like him to be too different.” She paused to look over her shoulder, and grinned. “Besides, your gun’s empty.”

Bewildered, Hana checked the magazine, then swore, falling to her knees in the grass. Her tears fell unhindered now, and she sobbed openly as the looters boarded the dropship. The backwash of the engines igniting blew at her hair and covered her clothes in loose dirt and grass, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, doubling over and beating her fists against the grass. How could Ashe be so callous? 

She heard her yelling over the engines, but couldn’t bring herself to look, much less listen. She cried long after the dropship was out of earshot, and long after the police found her and took her home. 

She cried herself to sleep, but by morning there were no tears left. She lay in her bed, remembering when she’d shared it with someone she loved and knew no amount of wealth or power granted by her status would fill that void. It was a truth Ashe couldn't run from forever, or so she hoped.


End file.
